Claudia/History
History Claudia was born on the 16th of June, 2 years after her older brother, Soren. She was raised by her father, Viren, and was taught to use dark magic. Her parents split up when she was young, and she and Soren had to choose who to stay with. Although Claudia did not want to make such a choice, her mother told her she should be with her brother. Her mother left Soren and Claudia and returned to her family in Del Bar. Book One Episode 1: Echoes of Thunder Claudia is introduced in Echoes of Thunder. She walks past Callum and Soren during their sword fight training session, engrossed in the book, "Love amongst the Dragons"Creators' Commentary on Twitch - 25:09, oblivious to the fact that she is about to walk into a tree. Although Soren is delighted to see such a scene occur, Callum warns her just in time. Claudia greets Callum before asking if the tree is new. Callum jokingly says that the tree is relatively new, and has only been there for 300 years. She laughs before sitting on a bench to continue reading her book. Noticing Callum's enamoured gaze towards her, Soren decides to help Callum impress her. He pretends to be "stabbed" by Callum, falling to the ground and feigning defeat. Claudia praises Callum for his sword fighting skills, remarking that it was what Soren deserved. Later, Viren calls a meeting with Claudia and Soren. He tells his children that unwanted visitors have arrived from Xadia. Soren jokingly asks if they are minstrels or something, though Claudia tells him that they are actually assassins, much to his annoyance. She listens on as Viren orders Soren to track down the Moonshadow elf camp before sundown using an Archangel Lunaris, a giant moon moth that will be drawn to their energy. Claudia and Viren deduce that the Moonshadow elves will be unstoppable once the moon rises. She is determined to find a way to stop them, saying that "unstoppable is just another kind of stoppable", much to her father's confusion. Claudia comments that the sentence sounded better in her head. Episode 2: What is Done Claudia plays a prank on Callum when he is reading a book at the library, casting "Aspiro" to blow the pages and make him think that the book is haunted, much to his surprise. She tells him that his reaction was adorable, which makes him blush in embarrassment. Callum is amazed that she is able to perform magic like that, although she states nonchalantly that it was just a simple wind-breath rune. She casts it again, using it to blow at his face. Claudia asks him if he can spell the peanut butter - which he does - which makes him ask her if the smell is part of the spell, but she jokingly tells him that it was just what she had for lunch, and they laugh. Claudia points his attention to the stone that she had used to cast the spell, informing him that it is a Primal Stone, an artifact which uses magical energy from one of the six Primal Sources. She also tells him that inside the Stone, is a real storm, captured and contained from the top of Mount Kalik. Callum envies her for being able to learn such magic, though Claudia says that he gets to learn sword fighting. When Callum insists that he would trade places with her in a second, this makes Claudia experience an epiphany. She taps her nose excitedly before running off to talk to Viren. When she sees her father, she is too excited to tell him what she has realised, much to his chagrin. Claudia tells him that she has figured out an idea on how to save King Harrow's life - by switching his soul with another using the bite of a Soulfang Serpent from the Black Sands of the Midnight Desert. Episode 3: Moonrise Despite Viren's insistence, Harrow refuses to use dark magic to avoid death at the hands of the Moonshadow elves, much to Claudia's confusion and annoyance, as she and Viren agree that he is a stubborn man. Both of them admire a painting of Harrow and Viren, and Claudia comments that her father looks so happy in the picture, to which he agrees that he was. Viren reflects that Harrow insisted on him being by his side for the painting, as Harrow knew that Viren would stand by him through anything. Claudia comments that Viren has done that, to which he agrees that he has thus far. Viren says that he has to stand by Harrow through this trying time as well, declaring that he has to be the man that Harrow once believed he was. Viren cryptically states that there is one more thing that he can do to convince Harrow to accept the use of dark magic, much to Claudia's confusion. When she asks her father what he intends to do, he tells her that she would stop him from doing it if she knew. Viren bids his daughter goodbye before leaving the room. Left alone, Claudia finds the scroll that was given to Callum by Harrow, though the former had dropped it when Rayla confronted him earlier. Suspiciously observing the painting that Callum, Ezran and Rayla had opened earlier to access a secret tunnel, she notices jelly tart handprints on the frame of the painting. Claudia is repulsed when she tastes the jelly and realises that it is persimmon flavoured. Opening the painting, she too, finds the secret tunnel. Claudia snaps her fingers, causing her hand to conjure a torch-like beam of light. When the light fades, she taps her arm to relight her hand. She uses the light to guide her way through the dark tunnel. She later confronts Callum, Ezran and Rayla when she finds them with the Dragon Prince's egg in Viren's secret chambers. Holding the Sky Primal Stone, she urges Callum and Ezran to get behind her so she can protect them from Rayla. Despite Rayla's claims that Viren stole the egg, Claudia is adamant that her father took the egg to protect humankind, so that the elves and dragons could not use the egg as a powerful weapon. She tells Ezran to bring the egg over to her before generating a burst of electricity, threatening to blast Rayla if she moves even an inch. However, Rayla insists that the egg needs to be returned to his mother, the Dragon Queen. Ezran, who now trusts Rayla, then tells her to follow him as he leads her through another exit into the tunnel. Claudia assures Callum that she will not hurt Ezran as she prepares to unleash a bolt of lightning. Callum interrupts her spell, causing her to drop the Primal Stone, before chaining her hand. Claudia demands to know what he is doing, and he replies that he hopes he is doing the right thing. Callum takes the Primal Stone with him, apologises to Claudia, and runs after Ezran and Rayla. Claudia struggles to one of the shelves in the room. She lights a blood candle and sprinkles a pinch of Xadian wolf ash onto the flame, turning it purple. Claudia then casts a dark magic spell, summoning smokey afterimages of the once-alive Xadian wolves from the candle to chase and hunt down Callum, Ezran and Rayla. As she casts the spell, her eyes glow violet before turning completely black. Although she considers a spell to turn the locked chains into snakes, Claudia finds the key to the chains and unlocks it. Claudia is present when Soren and the Crownguard capture Runaan, and she stops her brother from killing him. She states that there are more practical uses for Runaan, so she orders the troops to tie him up and imprisons him in the dungeons. Episode 4: Bloodthirsty Claudia and Soren attend the funeral of King Harrow. She reprimands Soren when he yawns, and gives him a cup of "hot brown morning potion" to drink and stay awake, much to his delight. The siblings listen on as Viren announces Harrow's death at the hands of the Moonshadow elves to the citizens of Katolis. When Opeli and the rest of the Katolis High Council refuse to light the funeral pyre, Viren tells his daughter to do so. Crushing an emberback spider in her hand, she casts a dark magic spell that creates flames that light the pyre. Episode 5: An Empty Throne Claudia checks on Runaan's condition as Viren is speaking to the chained Gren. She tells her father that Runaan is still refusing to eat. Viren coldly tells her to let him be hungry before they leave. Episode 6: Through the Ice Claudia casts a dark magic spell in an attempt to uncover magical secrets from the mysterious mirror that Viren took from the lair of the Dragon King and Queen, though the spell reveals nothing. Viren tells her that he has tried 8 different spells to do the same, but all were in vain. Though Claudia dismisses it as just an ordinary mirror, Viren is convinced that it is an important object, as the dragons kept it close to where they slept. He entrusts his daughter with a mission: to recover the Dragon Prince's egg at any cost. Claudia asks Viren, in a situation where she has to choose between saving Soren or the egg, which should she choose, though she brushes it off as a joke and assures her father that everything will be fine. She is disturbed when Viren tells her to choose the egg. Later, she finds a dejected Soren eating a handful of jelly tarts, and cheerfully teases him about his sulking. When Soren asks if Viren said anything weird to her, she hesitantly says that he kind of did. When she asks her brother the same question, he denies Viren having said anything to him out of the ordinary. Soren asks her what did Viren say that was weird, to which she responds that Viren said that walnuts are his favourite fruit. The two joke and laugh together, before Claudia asks Soren if he is ready for their mission to find Callum and Ezran. Soren says that he is, though he is surprised when Claudia tries to reassure him that he will not die on the mission. Trivia *''Love Amongst the Dragons'', the book Claudia is shown reading, is a reference to the fictional play of the same name featured in the Avatar: The Last Airbender, a television show Aaron Ehasz worked on previously as a writer and co-executive. This reference was deliberately put in as a nod to fans of the show.Creators' Commentary on Twitch - 25:09 References }} Navigation Category:Histories